jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy James
Randy James is a minor character in the Jem animated series. He is Johnny Deacon's drummer and is also good friends with Ba Nee, after she initially mistook him for her father. Plot During the preparations for the "Jem Jam", a music festival organized by the Starlight Foundation to raise money for charity, many celebrities from the music industry were invited to stay at the Starlight Mansion.As seen in the episode The Jem Jam (Part 1). Among them was Randy James, Johnny Deacon's drummer. A little side-story then ensued between him and Ba Nee. Before dying, Ba Nee's mother told her that her father was an American ex-soldier who fought in the Vietnam war and that his most distinctive feature was that he had red hair. Seeing how Randy's age could fit to that of her father's and that he also had red hair, leaded Ba Nee to believe that she had finally found him; from that moment, she wanted to remain always at his side. In one of their conversations, Randy revealed to her that he visited Vietnam sometime ago, which reassured Ba Nee's belief that she had found her real father at last. However, during a visit to the zoo with the rest of the Starlight Girls, an argument ensued when Ba Nee asked Jerrica to help her pack, as she was planning on going to Cincinnati with Randy for his next concert, claiming that he was her father. Randy, surprised to hear these words, tried to explain her that he left Vietnam years before she was born and that he never went to An Lộc, her birthplace. Disheartened, Ba Nee attempted to prove that Randy was in fact her father at all costs, up to the point of putting herself in danger by entering the bears' cage to force him save his only daughter. With the help of Randy and Johnny, Jerrica was able to reach her and take her out of the cage. Ba Nee apologized herself and explained that all what she did was just because she wanted to have a father so much. After this event, Randy and Ba Nee remained as good friends, up to the point of him taking a break from his busy schedule sometime later to cheer Ba Nee up, when she entered into a deep depression while longing to find her true father someday.As seen in the episode A Father Should Be.... Gallery Jem - The Jem Jam (Part 1) - 01.png|'Randy' meets Ba Nee for the first time Randy James - 01.png Randy James - 03.png Randy James - 04.png Randy James - 05.png Jem - A Father Should Be... - 01.png|'Randy' (left) rehearsing at Stingers Sound with Pizzazz and Riot Trivia *Randy is American, has red hair and at one point visited Vietnam, characteristics he has in common with Martin O'Carolan, Ba Nee's real father. *Randy appeared in three episodes: The Jem Jam, part 1 and 2, and in the final episode, A Father Should Be.... *According to Johnny Deacon, Randy is very popular among girls. *Randy has also done work at Stingers Sound with Pizzazz and Riot. *Randy was the only participant of the "Jem Jam" who wasn't based on any real life celebrity. References *RockJem.com Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Musicians Category:Recurring characters